The instant invention relates generally to fingernail coloring, and more particularly, to an instant nail polish kit.
Numerous fingernail decorations have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be applied to the nails of fingers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,134 of Reid 4,627,453 of Isler, and 3,898,357 of Miller et al, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.